Various arrangements have been proposed heretofore for pumping water out of an excavation, ditch or other ground site. For this purpose various submersible pumping units have been used, usually having a relatively large diameter, rigid discharge pipe with a pump near its lower, intake end. Preferably, the submersible pump was driven by a hydraulic motor, but in some instances a sealed electric motor was used for this purpose.
Submersible pumping units of this general type tend to be unwieldy and difficult to handle at the pumping site while being lowered into the water before the pumping operation begins or while being raised from it after the pumping operation has ended.